Sound The Bugle Now
by Werewolf Queen
Summary: There in the middle of a dark room lay a very broken boy, in a pool of his own blood. Pale skin covered in old scars and open wounds. Once white blonde hair stained pinkish red from the blood that he lay in.


Well, here we are a Ron/Draco story, which I've been promising you.  
I don't own any charries, or the song. All I own is the plot.  
**Songs:** Bryan Adams - Sound The Bugle Now

**

* * *

**

**Sound The Bugle Now**

There in the middle of a dark room lay a very broken boy, in a pool of his own blood. Pale skin covered in old scars and open wounds. Once white blonde hair stained pinkish red from the blood that he lay in. A skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue had been burned into the skin of his right forearm. The once mighty little rich boy that was Draco Malfoy was now nothing more then a kicked puppy.

_Sound the bugle now - play it just for me_

_As the seasons change - remember how I used to be_

_Now I can't go on - I can't even start_

_I've got nothing left - just an empty heart_

Blue grey eyes slowly flicked open and a groan escaped those chapped lips. With another groan Draco rolled over. His eyes showed nothing but pain, the flicked around the room, looking for something or, rather, someone. With a sigh of relief he realized that the certain someone wasn't in the room. He winced as he went to move and just curled himself back into the foetus position. He began to weep quietly to himself, the once powerful Draco, now a withering sobbing mess.

_I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight_

_There's nothing more for me - lead me away..._

_Or leave me lying here_

After a few minutes passed Draco stopped sobbing, he had regain control of himself. He pushed himself to his feet with a wince. He swayed on his feet, but managed to keep his balance, just. He stumbled forward slowly; he only managed a few steps before he crashed to his knee. He groaned in pain as he hit the floor, he sighed in frustration and pain before curling himself back into a ball, why bother? Why try and get out? He'd only end up back here sooner or later.

_Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care_

_There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere_

_Without a light, I feel that I will - stumble in the dark_

_Lay right down - decide not to go on_

"Draco?" the voice, it sounded so distant, but he knew that voice, it couldn't be, could it? "Ron, he's over here" there was another, this voice was different, but he knew that voice too. "Ron" the words croaked and were barely audible as they left Draco's lips, but in seconds he was being held, fresh tears fell down his cheeks as he clung desperately to the one holding him. "Shhhhh, it'll be alright, I promise" the voice soothed, though it was clear that he too was crying. A thumb run over Draco's cheek whipping away the tears that were falling. Draco's arms had snaked around the others neck and his fingers toyed lightly with the red hair at the base of the others neck. Ron just clung to Draco; his arms wrapped around his waist as he pulled the other onto his lap and held him close. "I'm so sorry, we tried to get here quicker, but we run into some death eaters" Ron said quietly as he brushed his fingers through Draco's hair. Harry stood to the side in silence, not really knowing what to do. "Here" came another voice, this one female, Hermione. She handed Ron some clothes, Ron looked up at her and smiled through his tear stained face. Hermione of all people knew how hard this was for Ron, knew how much he loved Draco. "Easy now" Ron soothed as he helped Draco dress, he still refused to look the others in the face. Ron placed a hand under Draco's chin and made him look at him, Draco averted his eyes and refused to look "Dray, baby, please, look at me" Ron said, pain clearly visible in his voice, he knew he had to be strong, for Draco's sake, but it was hard. Draco looked at Ron finally "Please, don't feel ashamed of this, it wasn't your fault, it isn't your fault that he's such a monster" Ron said and the anger was clearly visible in his eyes.

_Then from on high - somewhere in the distance_

_There's a voice that calls - remember who your are_

_If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow_

Draco flung his arms around Ron once again and began to sob, Ron simply held him, how he hated to see Draco like this, like a wounded puppy, This wasn't the man he had fallen in love with, he'd fallen in love with the hard, cold glares and the sneer that feel across those lips every time he had looked at Ron. Draco's sobs began to subside, "Come on, lets get out of here" Harry said from the side and Ron nodded, he began to guide Draco to the door.

"I don't think so" came a sneering voice from the door way, Draco whimpered and began to shack with terror in Ron's arms "Give me my son" he snarled as he stepped into the room, followed by 2 other death eaters; Snape and Nott. Draco looked up when he heard more then one set of footsteps, his eyes were pleading and frightened as he looked at Snape, who gave a small nod, though it was seen by no-one but Draco himself. Ron was holding Draco tightly "You're not taking him!" Ron yelled his neck and ears going red, like they always did when he got angry, or upset. "He is _my_ son" Lucious growled "Some Father you are, look what you did to him" Ron yelled, indicated the blood that had seeped through the shirt he was wearing. This was when Snape spoke up "You did this to him Lucious?" he questioned as he looked from Draco to Lucious "What's it to you?" He snapped as his attention turned to Snape "He is my Godson, Cissa appointed me so to make sure he was put to no harm, I would be braking a promise if I let this continue" Snape's lips were thin, always a warning sign. Draco had once again buried his head in the crook of Ron's neck "Get me out of here" he whispered desperately, Ron nodded slowly, and did the only thing he could think of, he apparated. Harry watched him go and turned to Snape who had just disabled Lucious, he nodded and they both grabbed Hermione and apparated also.

_So be strong tonight - remember who you are_

_You're a soldier now - fighting in a battle_

_To be free once more –Yeah, that's worth fighting for_

As the landed they found themselves in the head boy quarters, which belonged to Draco. Draco lay on the bed, shirtless and Ron was tending to the open wounds, doing with them what he could. Snape looked at the scene before him and a soft smile could be seen curling onto his lips, he had never seen his Godson so happy, yes he could see the pain on his face, but the love in his eyes as he watched Ron over powered that. **"DON'T!"** Came Ron's voice as Snape stepped forward to help attend to Draco. Draco looked to Ron and could see the pain in his eyes and also the love and protection. Snape looked a little taken aback at the reaction he had gotten from the young redhead. Draco grabbed Ron's wrist and stopped him from doing what he was doing. "Ron…" Ron's eyes travelled to Draco's face and he sat down on the bed next to him "I don't want you to get hurt, not again" he said so quietly that only Draco heard and finally tears began to fall, he was the one that had to be strong. Draco shock his head as Harry and Hermione went to come forward, the 2 brunette teens stopped. Draco pushed himself into a sitting position and pulled Ron into his arms "I know, I know this is hard for you, but Serv, he won't hurt me, trust me on that" Draco whispered as he stroked Ron's hair. Ron nodded slowly and his tears stopped flowing "I'm sor-" Ron began.

"You have nothing to apologise for" Draco interrupted he placed a hand on Ron's cheek and pressed his lips firmly to the others. Ron kissed back and as he pulled away he smiled and leaned his forehead against Draco's "I'll be okay I always am" Draco reassured him with a soft smile.

* * *

Well, there it is. Did ya like it? I hope so, please review.  
I'm also thinking of making a prequel of sorts, there might be 2, I'm thinking on it. 


End file.
